kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yami Michael/Water Civilization Creatures
Aqua Seneschal Cyber Lord The Choten's top soldier isn't a human being--it's Seneschal, a Water Civilization aquan. What kind of creature would betray it's own kind? Aqua Soldier Aquan Aqua Soldiers are the frontline of defense for the Water Civilization. No assault on Water's fortress can get very far without encountering hundreds of these creatures in the process. Buoyant Blowfish Trench Hunter Despite it's relation to fish, Buoyant Blowfish doesn't require water to survive. It's actually powered by the intelligence of the creatures around it. The greater the intelligence of those nearby, the more energy it has to move around and fire it's psionic spikes. Finbarr, Council of Logos Cyber Lord The Water's civilizations distinguished Council of Logos makes all the decisions on behalf of Water's citizens. Finbarr's specialty is military intelligence. He provides his Hydro Spies with the reconnaissance information he gains, allowing them to plan out perfect pinpoint attacks. King Bullfang Leviathan Icy, arctic currents flow deep below the coldest parts of the Water civilization. In these chilly waters, King Bullfang reigns supreme. King Coral Leviathan King Coral is the leader of krillswarm, a pack of leviathans that travel the far-flung regions of the Water civilization. His presence causes small creatures to scatter in it's wake, fearful that he might catch them between his teeth and not even realize. Memory Swarm Cyber Virus When you're dealing with a secret world containing secret monsters and a secret war, the power to erase memories using a Memory Swarm comes in handy. Those who accidentally learn about the Duel Masters or The Choten are quick to learn about cyber viruses, and soon undiscover what they knew. Midnight Crawler Earth Eater Earth Eaters are Water civilizations engines of destruction. Midnight Crawler is no exception-it devours land to let the water flow in, expanding the Water civilization's borders with every bite. No wonder this creature has so many enemies! Rapids Lurker, Wwhhshrll Trench Hunter A favorite creature of the Alakshmi and The Choten, only Wwhhshrll'a odd ability to bend it's body through any open space is stranger than its odd name. Its thin, eel-like body makes it the perfect creature to slide through cracks and infiltrate the Duel Masters headquarters. Reef Prince Glu-urrgle Cyber Lord Reef Prince Glu-urrgle may be royalty, but that doesn't stop him from being a royal prankster. This little Cyber Lord duels alongside Gabe, but not as a fighter. Instead he makes weapons and vehicles out of scrap metal and garbage! Rusalka, Aqua Chaser Trench Hunter Master Nadia chose Rusalka as her primary companion creature, not because of it's power, but because of its psychic prowess. The ability to telepathically communicate across long distances and telekinetically move objects is invaluable to the Masters. Steam Star Grapplog Cyber Virus The deeper you go below the surface of the Water civilization, the stranger the creatures you find. Grapplog doesn't have any eyes, but to compensate, it has excellent hearing and it can detect vibrations with it's tentacles. Category:Blog posts